


To Surprise a Sun

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, M/M, Wrath Sky Hayato (Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Set in a Home!Sky/War!Sky  side 'verse; in which Hayato is a Wrath Sky, and makes an excellent War Sky for Tsuna.





	1. Chapter 1

“Reborn! Defuse the Bombs with my Dying Will!” The kid - unprepossessing, given that Reborn’s brought him here to test him as Vongola heir - burst into Flames, and they lick and curl around him as they both try to extinguish the fuses on his dynamite, and then.

And then _he_ was in what could only be Hyper Dying Will Mode too, just as the last fuse went out and oh. His Flames were orange? He hadn’t expected his Flames to be orange; there was a bit of red in them, but the predominant colour was orange. Reborn and the Vongola kid were both staring at him, the latter licking his lips, and he looked at his hands self-consciously, and then back up at Tsunayoshi, and he’s incredibly calm. Too calm. And all he wants to do is push the pretty little Sky, half-naked from being forced into Dying Will Mode by one of the Arcobaleno’s bullets, down to the floor and ravage his pretty, delicate form.

He flicks a look at the Arcobaleno who pulls a face, but nods and turns away to stand guard, and he moves, pressing Tsunayoshi back into one of the trees and kissing him ruthlessly, tongue plunging into his mouth in a way that made what he intended to do with his cock _absolutely_ clear. The Flame on Tsunayoshi’s forehead fizzles out, and he breaks the kiss. “Hiiieee, Gokudera-kun! Why are you -” he shuts him up by resuming kissing his delicate little Home Sky, and shy hands bury themselves in his hair as Tsunayoshi tilts his head up, making himself more available, and he presses one leg between the smaller boy’s and is rewarded by an aborted thrust and the feel of Tsunayoshi’s rock hard cock. He leaves off kissing his Home Sky in favour of sucking bruises into his neck, claiming marks that he hoped his pretty partner would show off for the whole world to see; the hands in his hair tighten convulsively when he finds a particularly sensitive point. “Hayato, I’m not _objecting_ to this, but _why_?!”

He pushes the boxers off Tsunayoshi’s hips, and drops to his knees to suck more bruises into pale flesh, and coax his delicate little Home Sky into receptivity. “Didn’t you feel how our Flames fitted together, sweetheart? I want more of that. Want it _forever_. Want you to be my Home.” He captures the tip of Tsunayoshi’s cock in his mouth and sucks strongly, fingers probing the little hole behind his Home Sky’s balls; it’s tight and he growls at the idea of being thwarted in taking and claiming Tsunayoshi. 

“Hayat-oh!” He sucks hard, and shapes his Will, pressing his finger into the hole he wants to fuck, and the muscle relaxes like those of an incredibly well-trained courtesan and he leaves off sucking his little Home Sky’s cock to work his way lower, intent on slicking the tight hole he has to take to complete the binding. But it’s already slickening, Tsunayoshi’s body co-operating with his. So he surges back up, and his little Home Sky screams his name to the whole of Namimori as he rams into him in one brutally deep thrust, bottoming out and thoroughly enjoying the way Tsunayoshi claws at his shoulders and begs for more. “Oh gods, oh Inari, Hayato -” he pours his Flames into his little Home’s Sky’s frame, desperate to feel his Flames against his own again.

The Seal cracks under the weight of his Flames, and he empties himself out, hips jerking frantically, willing to do _anything_ to get his Home Sky’s fire back and finally, finally, when he’s teetering on the edge of his orgasm it _shatters_ and Tsunayoshi’s Flames drown him, sweeping him up and completing the binding as he pumps his cum into him, cementing his claim. Tsunayoshi clings to him, unwilling to let his cock slip from his body, or to support his own weight, and he twists as he sinks to the ground so he can lean back against the tree he’d fucked his pretty little prize against.

Their combined Flames saturate the clearing and his pretty little Home Sky squirms in his lap, still thoroughly impaled on his cock. “Gods, Hayato. What was - is - this about? Reborn just said that as you’d challenged me I had to face you, and then there was the dynamite and you burst into Flames and pinned me to a tree to kiss me -” He twitches his hips, and his Home - _his_ ; he’d never imagined this could happen - moans, sweet and filthy, but he takes mercy on him.

“How much has the little troll told you about Flames, sweetheart?”

“Just that I had them, and you had them, and if I could beat you, you’d be my Storm and right hand.” He rewards his Home with a delicate kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“And if you lost?”

“You’d put me out of my misery.” He shudders at the idea of killing the pretty little thing in his lap and draws him into another, more thorough kiss.

“I certainly won’t be doing that now, Tsuna-koi. But what just happened was something he had no reason to tell you about yet. There are two main types of Sky Flame user. Well, three, I suppose, but two that matter for this. Home Skies, who protect their own, are their heart and their safety, and War Skies, who want the world to change and lead their own in battle against it.” His Home wriggles in his lap, clenching around his cock, and he twitches his hips.

“You called me your Home?”

“Mhmm. You’re the centre of my world, my Home, the one I’ll go to War for, sweetheart.” He wraps an arm around his pretty little Home Sky and tips them both down onto the grass and starts another far more gentle taking of his partner.

He thrusts, and his little Home Sky moans and clings to him, hips tilting instinctively to grant him another inch of depth, and he lifts one of his partner’s legs onto his shoulder and wraps a hand around his Tsuna-koi’s cock and strokes it from tip to root and back again. It feels incredible being buried in his slick, tight hole; it feels even better when it starts to ripple around him, determined to milk everything he has to give his little Home Sky from him. His Tsuna-koi goes limp, the best sort of smile on his face, and this time when he cums, he allows himself to slip free of the tight little hole he’s been ruthlessly abusing. 

“I don’t understand, Hayato.” The words are murmured into his shoulder, and they make his heart _ache_. “Why me? I -”

“You don’t have to anymore, sweetheart. Just be mine, and I’ll keep you safe.” His little Home Sky curls into him and bursts into tears, which would be disturbing given just how violently he’d claimed him, but he can feel they’re cathartic tears, and he wishes he was Misty so he could get them somewhere safe for his Tsuna-koi to cry it out, and then maybe he’d pleasure him again, but instead they were in a wooded clearing, and Reborn was lurking.

“Well, well, well. This was unexpected, Smokin’ Bomb; who’d have thought you were a Wrath Sky. At least you took care not to hurt my student, and broke the Seal when you claimed him.” He hisses and throws a ball of Flames at the little troll, shoving his Tsuna-koi behind him where he’ll be safe, and Reborn laughs. “Good. It is a true bond, not just a side-effect of Dying Will Mode and hormones; there’s a pile of clothing for both of you about four foot away to your left, Smokin’ Bomb. Don’t worry, I wasn’t watching.”

He redresses his little Home Sky in the clothes offered; there’s no fluids leaking from him, which seems strange, but he shrugs it off, and scoops the protesting Tsuna up into his arms when they’re both fully clothed again. “Please tell me you have somewhere appropriate for us to nest, and don’t tell me that their house is suitable. It stinks of that CEDeF moron and that makes me want to set fire to things.” Reborn stretches and jumps down from his perch, and hands him a hotel key card.

“That was supposed to be a place for me to retreat to; I haven’t had a chance to even see it. I’ll get another room and see about getting the both of you a place. I saw enough of what happened when people tried to separate Daniela and Tiberia to want to keep you together, and no unbonded and unrelated Sky likes being in another’s territory at the best of times."


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel room is decent enough, he supposes; the important bit is the bed, and the bath-tub large enough for him and his adorable little Home. “Hayato-kun? What’s supposed to happen now?” He knows what his Sky means, but he chooses to keep things in the immediate now, and he smiles down at the shorter teen.

“You order room service while I set the tub running, and then we eat and take a long soak,-” with his little Home firmly impaled on his cock if he had his way; his Tsuna-koi had felt incredible, and he wanted to luxuriate in it in private, “- and then we nap and repeat, and wait for Reborn to make arrangements.”

“Not what I meant, Hayato-kun.” His Tsuna-koi looks up at him with big, doe eyes, and he stops resisting the temptation to kiss him; his Home squeaks, but melts into the kiss, and he _wants_. The kiss is broken with a gasp on his Tsuna-koi’s part, and a swat, and he pouts, but his Home shakes his head. “Not that I’m objecting, but what about everything Reborn-san was claiming I’d have to do?”

“Can we have this discussion in the bath, Tsuna-koi?”

“Now, Hayato-kun.” He catches the whine before he can verbalise it, but his Home tilts his head and giggles. “Okay, we can set the bath running and order food, but I still need more explanation before we do _that_ again Hayato-kun; very little matters other than how good _that_ feels when we’re doing it. I mean I completely forgot about Reborn, -” his Home blushes an adorable shade of pink, and he presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, filing away that information for later; it would be a fantastic way to derail arguments.

He leaves his Tsuna-koi to order food, trusting that his Home will order something he’ll enjoy, and sets the bath-tub filling with hot water; it’s deep enough that they’ve got at least half an hour before over-flow. When he comes back into the room his Tsuna-koi is sat cross-legged on the bed, shirt off, and how was he supposed to concentrate? All he could see were the bruises he’d decorated his Tsuna-koi with earlier!

“So what do I _need_ to know, Hayato-kun? Is Reborn going to keep shooting me?”

At least his Home had given him an easy question to answer to go with the hard one. “No. No, he won’t be. Both because our, uh, mating broke the Seal - he did tell you about the Seal, didn’t he? And because, um, my instincts are going to be really, really volatile for a bit because a War Sky is supposed to protect their Home and Reborn is old enough he’s seen just how vicious a roused War Sky can be.”

“Reborn’s old? He looks like he’s _two_?!”

“Mmm. Shamal said he’s at least sixty. Home Skies are kinda rare? So the last one was a while back. I think she paired up with a Cavallone, though I don’t know her name.”

“Why would Home Skies be rare? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“They just are. Maybe Reborn knows why? But having one - a Home, I mean - is one of those dreams that go along with the dream of having Sky Flames for kids in the Mafia. A Home Sky’s been my dream since I was little, and I didn’t care whether I was their War Sky or just serving as one of their own.”

His Home’s eyes light up, and he has to fight the urge to press him back down onto the bed and fuck him all over again. “Everyone thinks I’m Dame-Tsuna. Does that bother you?”

Sparks of Flames, blood-red like Xanxus di Vongola’s, dance over his fingers and he has to fight the urge to kill his Home’s classmates. He shuts his eyes, willing his Flames to calm down again. “Even if you really were Dame I’d want you Tsuna-koi. I’d just make sure we had a house-keeper and people I trusted around.” He swallows, and he doubts his Home realises what he’s offering, but he has to say it. “I’d even crawl back to my father and take the Family over _if_ I had to to keep you happy and safe.”

The knock on the door - a member of the hotel staff with the food his Home had ordered - interrupts their conversation. He’s actually glad it does; he doesn’t want Tsuna to dig into why he felt the need to make that offer yet. The food is good; rich fatty tuna and perfectly cooked rice, and his Home squeaks when he lifts a morsel to his mouth to feed him. “Let me pamper you, please, Tsuna-koi. I want to, and it soothes my instincts.”

His Home answers him by carefully taking the bite of otoro and rice and swallowing it, and his cock twitches; he wondered if his Tsuna-koi would be willing to try sucking it? He pushes the thought down, and concentrates instead on feeding his pretty Home and monitoring the slowly filling bath-tub lest it overflows. “As long as I can pamper you, too, Hayato-kun?” He has to shut his eyes briefly and pushes the mental image of his Tsuna-koi on his knees sucking his cock, belly round with their child and those gorgeous eyes looking up at him. And shit. Oh shit, oh shit. He drops his chopsticks and crowds his Home, hands pressing against his belly, and tries to remember everything that Shamal had said about using your Flames to see inside someone. “Hayato-kun, what’s wrong?”

“I think I screwed up, Tsuna-koi. Don’t kill me?”

“Hayato-kun, what did you do?” He dives into his Home’s Flames, warm and welcoming, and finds the tiny spark of life that represents a viable conception between Flame Actives incubating in the heart of Tsuna-koi’s Flames. He backs out as quickly and as carefully as he can, careful not to disrupt anything about the way the Flames were settling into a new and terrifyingly territorial pattern.

“Um, there was something that I forgot about what we did in the clearing in the heat of the moment and I just remembered -” he hesitates, not sure how to phrase ‘I got you pregnant and I’m not sorry about it’ to avoid being slapped and the position they’ve ended up in registers, making him groan, and his mouth water just a little bit.

“Hayato-kun, what did you just remember?” He’s kneeling between his Home’s legs, hands still on his belly, and he smiles up at his Tsuna-koi, and takes a deep breath.

“War-Skies can get their Homes pregnant even if they’re same-gender and a sexual bonding is pretty much a guarantor of a successful conception and I looked like Shamal taught me to and there’s a spark in your Flames and -” he babbles, words spilling over each other, tumbling out, and he promises that he’ll say a full rosary if his Home isn’t angry with him. “- say something please, Tsuna-koi?”

“Why would I mind, Hayato-kun? No-one can argue that we’re Home and War if I’m pregnant. I’m sure I’ll panic later, but right now it just feels right?” His lips shape themselves into an ‘o’ as he looks up into amber eyes, and he was going to make that two full rosaries, gratitude for his Sky’s easy acceptance of _everything_. 

The moment’s broken by the change in the pitch of the water pouring into the tub, and his Tsuna-koi squeaks and pushes him slightly. “Go, turn the water off, Hayato-kun. I’ll bring the sushi through so we can finish it off.” 

He scrambles up, diving into the bathroom just in time to turn the water off; the tub’s _very_ full, water warm and there’s actually a shelf that the sushi platter should fit onto neatly - his Home is tiny and pregnant and he needs to feed him up, and merciful Mary, how long did a Flame-based pregnancy last?! 

“Hayato-kun, you’re panicking. We’ll ask Reborn, and in the meantime why don’t we enjoy the water?” His Home’s eyes are still amber, and he blushes as he realises his Tsuna-koi had already stripped; he rather appreciates his Home’s androgynous appearance and his slender cock - perhaps he’d have to see how it felt to take it at some point. “I want to, um, have you fill me there again, please? You made a space for yourself and I feel horribly empty now.”

He strips with inelegant haste, the invitation to have his Home again far too tempting, and his Tsuna-koi squeaks when he sees his cock, which is gratifying. He climbs into the tub carefully, and takes the platter from his Home, sliding it onto the seemingly custom made shelf. “Do you still feel open and slick, Tsuna-koi?” His Home nods; he smiles and uses one hand to steady his cock. “Then why don’t you sit in my lap?”

It takes a few moments to manage to get things lined up, the hot water stealing some of the slickness from his Tsuna-koi’s opening, but his Home pushes through the slight resistance, gasping and sinking all the way down the full length of his cock and he moans appreciatively at how tight his Tsuna-koi is. He’s in _heaven_.

“Oh Inari, that feels good, Hayato-kun.” His Home leans back into his embrace and he wraps one arm around his Tsuna-koi’s waist, scooting his ass down a little to allow him to settle in place. He picks up his chopsticks again and resumes feeding his Home, making the smaller teen squirm and wriggle on his cock, and he hums in delighted pleasure at the sensations. He’s thoroughly delighted when he gets more than half of the rich fatty tuna into his Home; that would go some way to replenishing the energy they’d used earlier in the woods, and he puts the chopsticks done, and wraps his hand around his Tsuna-koi’s cock, making him arch. He strokes the slender length, varying his grip strength and his Home’s moans are sweet and go straight to his own libido.

“All mine, Tsuna-koi,” his words, hissed in his Home’s ear, are rewarded with his Tsuna-koi cumming, his seed milky white in the water and his body rippling and twitching in release. He resists the urge to succumb to his own pleasure, and his Home makes an inquisitive sound. “I want to take you to bed and _worship_ you, sweetheart. Want to taste your slick and suck your cock and then when you’re limp and floppy and sated I’ll slide back into your tight little hole and make you _drip_ with our combined pleasure.”

His Home squeaks but scrambles out of the bath-tub, and actually catches fire briefly and that was an utterly prosaic use of Sky Flames that he tries to mimic himself and gasps as he accidentally removes his body hair. His Tsuna-koi giggles and darts into the main room, and he chases after him. He retaliates for the giggles by removing what body hair his Home has - there was at least enough, before his Flames, that he was reassured that his Tsuna-koi was at least as far through puberty as he was - and kneeling between his thighs to lap at his pretty cock.

His Home’s hands sink into his hair, and he suckles at the cock in his mouth, allowing his Tsuna-koi’s hips to rock, stroking over his tongue. He swallows, appreciates the taste; his Tsuna-koi is sweet and he wants more. He presses fingers to the tight little hole behind his Tsuna-koi’s balls and they’re sucked into his pretty Home’s body; his Tsuna-koi rocks back onto them and begs wordlessly for his cock, but he has a self-appointed mission to make his Home cum in his mouth.

He curves his fingers and beckons, feeling for his Home’s prostate and redoubles his efforts to suck on his Tsuna-koi’s cock, and is rewarded after only two or three touches with a mouthful of cum far sweeter than his own. (He tasted it once, curious, and pulled a face, but this he could enjoy all day.) His Home tugs at his hair, pulling him up his body, and he lets his fingers pop free of his Tsuna-koi’s body; he lifts them to his mouth and tastes them before licking them clean and his Home whines and pleads for his cock until he gives in.

His Home is even hotter and impossibly tighter than he’d been before, and it takes every modicum of self-control he has to slide into him slowly, rather than with the brutal speed his instincts are goading him to use. He braces his weight over his Home and starts to rock his hips gently, with increasingly deep strokes, intent on coaxing one more round of pleasure from the prettiest partner a boy could dream of and his Tsuna-koi responds, rolling his own hips and touching him, his legs coming up to wrap around his waist, granting him another half-inch of depth, his muscles quivering with effort, stroking and petting his cock when it was buried in his ass. 

“Gods, Hayato. So close. So very close.” The words are panted; he can feel the tension in his Home’s thighs, and the muscles twitches that foretell the vice-like contractions of his Tsuna-koi’s body as he orgasms, and he bends his head and murmurs ‘now’. His Home moans and goes limp, his ass clenching tight, milking his cock and he collapses on top of his Tsuna-koi, fumbling for the blanket to pull over them both as pleasure-lassitude drags him down into sleep.


End file.
